Undefined
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: He wanted this, but did she? Just a cute little Yuuki/Zero oneshot I whipped up out of boredom. All reviews are appreciated.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Vampire Knight or it's characters

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Vampire Knight or its characters. I'm just the fangirl that stays up til three in the morning thinking of oneshots to write about them.

A/N: Ok, well, here it is. I wrote this in two sittings, both past one in the morning. I find that when I write at ungodly hours of the night, my work either turns out horribly... strange or halfway decent. Sometimes even good! This is one that I'd give rating number two: Half way decent. I did my best to keep them both in character and as far as that goes, I think I did pretty good. A lot of times I find myself drifting further and further away from the characters' personality as the story goes on so I hope I did ok with this one. Also, this is my first Vampire Knight fic so I may have messed up in ways I don't even know about. Anyway hope you like it and if you don't, I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one better.

oOo

"Ze-Zero?!"

Pale eyes stared into dark ones as she stood there, unsure of what was happening. He took a step closer as she took one back, hitting the wall behind her. What was going on?

"Yuuki..." his lavender eyes looked directly into hers and with another step the two were in an almost uncomfortable proximity. Yuuki, I-" he gave a frustrated sigh as he walked forward to place his hands on the wall on either side of her.

"Zero, do you-? Do you need... blood?"

"I- No, it isn't that." His voice was soft and strained in his never-ending pain.

"Then wh-" she stopped herself, not really knowing what to say. He was acting so weird! He was square in front of her now, head down as if looking at the floor, his shirtless body moving gently with his breath. She knew he was in pain, only denying blood so as not to give in to this despicable state. She also knew he didn't want to hurt her but-

"Yuuki, I-" she brought her attention back to him.

"What?" He looked up at her, a gentle but serious expression on his face. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't! Not now! He moved forward, at the same time sliding his hands across the tile to meet her shoulders. In her eyes he saw utter confusion and shock. It was obvious she had no idea what was going on. He just couldn't do it! He sighed. A little closer and they were only a few inches apart with just barely a gap between them.

He felt that he should say something. Something to explain his odd behavior. The truth was, he really couldn't explain it himself. He knew that this was because he loved her, he wanted her but if he tried to explain it he'd only embarrass himself. He also knew that if he tried to speak he'd only whisper her name again. There was no way he could say anything at this point.

He could feel her breath playing unevenly across his lips. Her eyes were wide and he could almost feel the tension around her. He couldn't help it. He was so close! He felt his hands, moving as if being controlled by something out of his reach, lift from her shoulders to gently cradle her face. He hesitated for a moment just to feel her skin and hair beneath his fingertips, before making the final move toward her to close the gap. It was now or never. Ultimately, no matter how he argued it, he knew the first choice to be better.

Suddenly he was upon her. It was all so confusing! Before she'd really had a chance to know what was going on, his hands were at her face and her lips were touching his. The soft touch of his hands was warm against her cheeks and the brush of his lips was almost unreadable on hers. The touch of his hand loosened slightly as he pulled away, his soft breath playing lightly across her lips as he dropped his hands looking, once again, at the ground. She was nearly speechless. What could she say?

"Zero...?" He looked up at her and nearly wanted to laugh at the expression he saw. Her eyes were still wide with shock and a light blush had crept across her face. He didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say after that? Anything he could come up with would sound stupid or cliché. There was no way to fix this situation. This was a mistake. This was- He thought back to the last thing he'd said, 'Yuuki I-'

"Love you..." It was barely loud enough to hear. He almost didn't catch it himself!

"What?!"

"Nevermind," he turned to pick up his shirt from beside the tub. What the hell had he been thinking? What could have possibly possessed him to do such a thing? He'd kissed his best friend for God's sake! The one who loved Kaname no less! There was no way he-

"Zero, tell me!!" He stopped in his tracks, hand on the doorknob. "You know you can tell me any-"

"I said I love you," he cut in softly, and without looking back at her he left the room, shirt in hand.

oOo

Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate it! (D


End file.
